Their Angel
by OliveInk
Summary: She was their angel, but they never knew, not until they almost lost her. NejiTenten. There is OOCness.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…had to say that.

……

Everyday she trained with them, she took care of them, she stopped them from killing each other, well, only really had to do that with Neji, but either way, she was their angel. The thing is, they never knew that, not until they almost lost her.

_Flashback_

Just like any other day, Tenten made her way to the training ground where Team Gai normally met. She was in a particularly good mood, but as she made it to the training grounds, that mood turned sour. Once again Lee was challenging Neji, and once again he was being beaten…badly. Tenten sighed, and made her way towards the two.

"Will you two stop already? Gai-sensei told us we have a mission today. If you two waste your chakra we'll be useless on a mission!"

"But Tenten, I'm finally gonna beat him! This time I shall beat my rival Neji!" Lee jumped up and pumped a fist in the air. "I shall make Gai-sensei proud!"

"Stay out of this Tenten, If Lee wants to get hurt, it's his business. You can't baby him all the time. And besides, we have enough chakra and strength to cover your lack of it." Tenten's heart fell; for once she didn't feel like fighting. Steeling herself against more insults, she turned and walked away, sitting a few feet away. This wasn't what Neji was expecting. **_What the Hell? Since when is she so quiet? I just insulted her! Wait…she's ignoring me! Nobody ignores THE Hyuga Neji! Wait, did I actually hurt her feelings? And since when do I care! Noooo! She's invading my mind! Damn you Tenten! _**(A/N: I know, very un-Neji like please bare with me)

"Ah! Good morning my wonderful students! I expect that your flames of youth are burning brighter than ever in anticipation for our latest mission! Be proud, for today we get an 'A' class mission! Oh…andIwontbeabletocomewithyou" Neji was abruptly brought out of his thoughts by his sensei's loud voice. **_He's not coming with us…on an 'A' class mission?_**

…

At least twenty sound nin surrounded them. Neji and Lee had both used up their chakra, and things didn't look good. Suddenly there was a blinding flash. The two boys turned to see Tenten surrounded in a whirlwind of every type of weapon imaginable. With a small flick of here wrist, she sent the weapons flying at her targets. All twenty sound nin dropped, looking oddly like porcupines with all of the weapons jetting out of them. But what cought the ninjas' attention was not the enemy (now dead) ninjas, but the markings on their female companion's left arm, and the fact that her normally chocolate brown eyes were now a piercing silver (A/N: The Irises, those are the things around the pupil…just to let you know). Breathing heavily, she flicked her left arm, and the markings disappeared. Her silver eyes slowly faded back to their original milk chocolaty color. And just as she was about to help her team mates back up, one of the sound nins lurched up and stabbed her in the side with a poison senbon.

"Tenten!" Neji and Lee shouted in unison. She took a shallow breath, and collapsed to the ground."

…

**_Why her…why her of all people. Why the hell did it have to be the one girl, out of all of them, that I fell in love with… why did I have to fall in love with her in the first place? _ **Neji sat deep in thought, while next to him, Lee and Gai-sensei bawled their eyes out in each others' arms. **_Wake up Tenten._** The fluorescent lights of the hospital shone on the small white bed. Slowly, brown eyes fluttered open, and met white.

"What, what's going on, where am I, what are you all doing here? Why are Gai-sensei and Lee crying like that?" Tenten's voice sounded even sweeter to Neji at that point then he could ever remember it sounding.

"You got stabbed by a poison senbon in a major organ and passed out, your in the hospital. It's been a week already, and we were checking up on you. As for the last question, when are they not like that?" Tenten sweat dropped, but Neji did have a point.

"Tenten! Our beautiful flower has awakened! Lee! We shall go and inform everyone. I shall go to the Hokage Tsunade-sama (A/N: I, unfourtunately, don't understand the endings you put on names, so if anyone wants to review and tell me what they are, I'd really appreciate it…) you go inform everyone else!"

"Hai Gai-sensei!" Both Tenten and Neji sweat dropped. But all three of the men there couldn't help but feel relieved, after all, there angel was awake, and they didn't intend to loose her anytime soon.


End file.
